Secret Agent
by CloudSparKyuYe
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Yesung berencana untuk balas dendam atas kematian Ayahnya. Apakah mereka akan berhasil? Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung. RnR please!


**Title : Secret Agent**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Yesung And Other Cast**

**Gendre : Brothership, Crime, Drama**

**Length : OneShoot**

**!**

!  
! Happy Reading !

Kyuhyun dan Yesung adalah saudara, Disini Kyuhyun yang menjadi hyungnya Yesung, mereka hanya berbeda dua tahun, Kyuhyun harus bekerja demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka dan sekolah Yesung, Kyuhyun melarang Yesung untuk membantunya bekerja. dua tahun yang lalu orang tua mereka meninggal karena terbunuh oleh agen rahasia yang ingin menguasai perusahaan appanya, dan sekarang Kyuhyun malah bekerja menjadi agen rahasia, ia bekerja seperti itu bukan kehendaknya memang, ia ingin mecari siapa pembunuh appa mereka sekaligus ingin balas dendam. Berbekal keahliannya dalam memecahkan segala kode dan kepintarannya dalam menyusun strategi ia menjadi anak emas oleh bosnya Leeteuk, banyak orang yang meminta jasanya untuk membantu membunuh orang atau mencuri sesuatu, ia tak akan tertangkap. Nama agen mereka adalah DarkLife.

Author POV

"Kau ditugaskan membunuh seseorang, dia namja berumur 20tahun,ini fotonya" Leeteuk menyerahkan foto seorang namja tampan "Ini Kim Young Woon bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar, memandangi foto itu "Benar, kuharap kau tak tertangkap" "Aku mengerti".

Kyuhyun segera mengumpulkan semua informasi tentang artis terkenal bernama Kim Young Woon, penyanyi muda yang memiliki banyak fans. Tugas ini terlalu mudah bagi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera melajukan mobilnya menuju apartement sang artis, "Ini terlalu mudah" Gumam Kyuhyun, apartement ini tak ada yang menjaga, tak ada pengawal atau semacamnya

Ting Tung

Kyuhyun menekan bell apartement mewah itu, dengan pakaian serba hitam dan penutup wajah, orang tak akan melihat wajah Kyuhyun. "Nugu?" Teriak seseorang di dalam, membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun segera masuk dan mengunci pintu "Siapa kau" Setelah memastikan tak ada kamera tersembunyi, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dan bersiap menusukkan keperut artis tampan itu "Geundae" Young Woon terus mundur kebelakang, Kyuhyun tetap sama, tak berekspresi

JLEB

Young Woon meregang nyawa di hadapan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tersenyum puas "Apakah semudah ini membunuh artis terkenal, sangat menyenangkan" Kyuhyun menyeringai, melangkah keluar seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

"Hyung! Apa kau tau? Kim Young Woon meninggal" ucap Yesung sedih, Yesung tak pernah tahu apa pekerjaan Kyuhyun, dan ia juga tak tahu kalau Kyuhyun lah yang membunuh artis kesukaannya "Bagaimana sekolahmu Yesung?" Tanya Kyuhyun, hanya Yesung yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun bahagia dan tersenyum, jika ada orang yang berani mengganggu Yesung, Kyuhyun pasti akan membuhun orang itu "Ada orang yang melempariku dengan sampah hyung" Yesung menundukkan wajahnya, beralih kepelukkan Kyuhyun "Siapa?" Kyuhyun mengelus lembut surai Yesung, mencoba menenangkan adiknya "Sungmin, aku membencinya" Yesung terisak,adiknya ini terlalu manja "Besok dia tak akan mengganggumu lagi"-.

Berkat Kyuhyun bekerja disitulah ia bisa membeli apartement ini, walaupun tak terlalu mewah, tapi Yesung mengatakan ini terlalu besar untuk mereka berdua, Kyuhyun akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Yesung bahagia, ia tak mau kehilangan Yesung, tak mau kehilangan orang yang ia cintai untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hyung"Panggil Yesung manja "Hm?" Kyuhyun menciumi pipi Yesung "Apa aku boleh bekerja setelah aku lulus sekolah?" tanya Yesung "Tidak" tolak Kyuhyun mentah-mentah "Wae? Dua tahun lagi aku lulus, aku mau membantumu, hyung juga baru berumur 18tahun kenapa Hyung bekerja?" Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya Lucu "aku harus menjagamu Yesung-ah! Aku hyungmu" Kyuhyun mencubit pelan pipi Yesung "apa kau menyayangiku hyung?" Kyuhyun menghela napas "Sangat, aku sangat menyayangimu" Yesung tersenyum senang "apa yang hyung lakukan jika melihatku menangis?"

"Aku akan membunuh orang itu" Yesung sudah biasa mendengar Kyuhyun berucap seperti itu "Gomawo"

"Sebaiknya kau tidur" Yesung mengangguk imut.

.

.

"Kau kenal orang ini?" Leeteuk menyerahkan dua lembar foto pada Kyuhyun "Itu Lee Sungmin, Siswa SMA kau harus membunuhnya" 'Ini kebetulan' batin Kyuhyun,Leeteuk juga tak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun mempunyai namdongsaeng yang satu sekolah dengan Sungmin "Itu Lee Donghae appanya Sungmin, ada orang yang membencinya" Kyuhyun mengangguk "Baiklah! Bagaimana ke adaan rumah mereka?"

"Yang kudengar disana terdapat banyak bodyguard".

"Ck" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, di depan kediaman Lee Sungmin banyak pengawal yang berjaga "Damn" umpat Kyuhyun

Nae Syyo Nae Syyo Opera,,,

Ponsel Kyuhyun berdering, segera Kyuhyun menempelkan benda persegi itu ke telinganya

"Hyung, aku membenci Lee Sungmin, dia mengatakan aku mempunyai hyung yang suka membunuh orang, aku membencinya" Kyuhyun sedikit menjauhkan ponsel itu mendengar teriakan Yesung yang begitu nyaring di line sebelah "Nde, akan kupastikan besok dia tak akan ada lagi"

"Kuharap kau tak berbohong Hyung, saranghae"

Pip

Yesung mematikan nya secara sepihak, Kyuhyun semakin membenci namja bernama Lee Sungmin "Kau membuat adiku menderita, rasakan akibatnya", dengan seluruh dendamnya kepada namja Lee Sungmin,Kyuhyun nekad memasuki rumah besar itu, bukankah Kyuhyun pintar? Selama ia bekerja seperti ini, tak pernah sekalipun ia tertangkap. Tugas sesulit apapun Kyuhyun pasti bisa melewatinya tanpa ketahuan.

Kyuhyun terlihat mengendap-endap melalui pintu belakang, mencoba membukanya dan TaDa, berhasil, apa yang pernah gagal di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Lee Donghae" Di dalam rumah itu, tak ada seorang pun bodyguard, di luarnya saja yang terdapat banyak bodyguard di setiap sudutnya

CEKLEK

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar itu, terlihat Lee Donghae sedang tidur bersma istrinya Lee Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun mengambil pisau,dengan segera mendatangi bed itu mencoba agar tak bersuara dan

JLEB

Pisau tertancap sempurna di perut Donghae, Tak sempat membuat suara sedikit pun Donghae sudah mati

JLEB

Satu pisau lagi mendarat di dada sebelah kiri Eunhyuk

"Sangat mudah, kukira akan sulit" Kyuhyun menyeringai, mengambil pisau itu dan menghilangkan semua jejak "Lee Sungmin" Senyum sinis tercetak di wajah evilnya, hidupnya seperti opera

"Lantai dua, terdapat di ujung koridor" Kyuhyun terus melangkah mencari ujung koridor lantai dua, kamar Lee Sungmin

KLEK

Ternyata tak dikunci, Kyuhyun memasang penutup wajahnya, tertawa aneh melihat Sungmin belum tidur "Siapa kau?" Kyuhyun segera mengunci pintu, menyimpan kunci itu di saku celanannya "Jangan mendekat!" Sungmin melempar buku yang ada di tangannya "Kau membuat adikku merengek berkata ia membencimu" Ucap Kyuhyun datar "Siapa?"

"Jika adikku membencimu, maka aku akan lebih membencimu" Kyuhyun terus mendekat, membelai pipi Sungmin "Sepertinya wajahmu bagus untuk ku jadikan lukisanku" Kyuhyun mengambil cutter, menggorekannya di pipi Sungmin "Sakit" pekiknya "Adikku jauh lebih merasa sakit ketika kau menghina nya" Darah mengalir membasahi wajah aegyo Sungmin "Apa kau sudah puas?" tanya Kyuhyun "Sepertinya sudah, aku akan memulai permainan ini sekarang"

JLEB

"Arrrkh!" teriak Sungmin "Tutup mulutmu bodoh" Kyuhyun menutup mulut Sungmin, menusukkan sekali lagi pisau tajam itu "Payah"gumam Kyuhyun, merasakan Sungmin sudah tak bernapas.

.

.

"Kyu~! Kau di panggil Leeteuk" Kyuhyun menghela napas, menatap Kibum dengan malas "Kenapa harus aku?" Kibum menggeleng "Entahlah, sepertinya ada tugas untukmu" dengan malas Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keruangan Leeteuk

"Wae?" Leeteuk memandang Kyuhyun yang terlihat malas "Ada tugas untukmu" 'lagi', batin Kyuhyun "Kau harus menculik namja ini, kau tak perlu membunuhnya,hanya membawanya hidup-hidup kesini" Kyuhyun mengambil foto itu, caramelnya membulat sempurna "Kenapa harus dia?" Leeteuk terkejut Kyuhyun berteriak senyaring itu "Aish! Jangan berteriak seperti itu, Aku juga tidak tahu Choi Siwon meminta namja itu"

"Siapa Choi Siwon" Tanya Kyuhyun geram "aku juga tidak tahu,di bilang jika kau bisa menculik namja itu, dia akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau".

.

"Kenapa Hyung melihatku seperti itu?" Yesung mengerjabkan matanya di depan Kyuhyun 'Kau harus membawa Kim Yesung pada Choi Siwon' Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia tak mau menyerahkan adik kesayangannya dan adik satu-satunya pada orang lain "Hyung" Yesung menggoncang tubuh Kyuhyun "Apa kau mempunyai masalah?" Yesung mengangguk, memakan cemilan yang Kyuhyun bawa "Masalah apa?"

"Ada yang menyatakan cintanya padaku, namun aku menolaknya" Kyuhyun terdiam "Siapa orang itu"

"Choi Siwon, anak orang terkaya yang ada di sekolah ku, memangnya kenapa Hyung?"

"Kenapa kau menolaknya?" Bentak Kyuhyun,membuat Yesung sedikit terkejut "Aku tidak menyukainya" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya "Cepat terima dia"

"Apa maksud hyung?" "Terima namja yang bernama Choi Siwon, jebal Yesung-ah!" Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung mengecupi puncak kepalanya berkali-kali "Apa kau ingin melihat hyung bahagia" Yesung mengangguk "Terima Choi Siwon, dengan begitu hyung akan bahagia" Yesung melepaskan pelukannya "Siapa Siwon sebenarnya?" "Tak usah banyak bertanya Yesung-ah! Terima saja dia, arra?" Yesung hanya mengangguk, jarang ia bisa membuat Kyuhyun bahagia "Baiklah, jika itu yang membuat Hyung bahagia"

Yesung masuk kedalam kamarnya, mengambil ponsel dan mengetikkan sesuatu untuk Siwon

'Siwon, Apa kau masih menyukaiku?' Yesung memang terlalu polos dan imut, membuat siapa saja melihatnya akan gemas, termasuk Siwon, ia begitu menyukai Yesung karena sifatnya, Siwon termasuk orang yang setia, terakhir ia berpacaran saat kelas 8SMP Setelah putus, ia tak bisa menemukan orang yang menurutnya polos, dan akhirnya cintanya berlabuh pada Kim Yesung, namja yang bisa di bilang genius lucu,polos,imut.

Drrt Drrt Drrt

'Tentu saja Yesungie! Apa kau berubah fikiran?'

'Nde, aku menerimamu'

'Gomawo Sungie-ah!'

'Nde' Balas Yesung singkat, sejujurnya ia tak menyukai Siwon, entah kenapa padahal semua orang ingin berada di posisi Yesung, dicintai namja tampan dan kaya seperti Siwon.

.

"Apa Choi Siwon masih menginginkan namja itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sama seperti biasanya –Datar- "Aku juga tidak tau, dia belum memberi kabar"

Drrt Drrt Drrt

"Yeoboseo?"

'aku tidak jadi meminta Kim Yesung' Kyuhyun yang dapat mendengar percakapan itu sedikit bernapas lega

"Wae?"

'Aku sudah mendapatkannya'

Pip

"Kau dengar sendiri? Dia tidak jadi meminta Kim Yesung"

"Baguslah" Kyuhyun berlalu pergi.

"Sungie!" panggil Siwon "Nde" balas Yesung "Kau mempunyai hyung?"

"Nde, kenapa?" Yesung memandang Siwon heran "Tidak apa-apa aku hanya bertanya, apa aku boleh keapartementmu sepulang sekolah"

"Tentu" Siwon melihat Yesung yang terlihat tak menikmati perannya sebagai namjachingu Siwon "Yesung" panggil Siwon "Wae Wonnie!?" Siwon menggeleng, ini pertama kalinya Yesung memanggilnya seperti itu "Kau menyayangiku?" Yesung mengangguk imut "Tentu saja Siwonnie" Yesung terkekeh "Rasanya aneh aku memanggilmu seperti itu, biasanya aku hanya memanggilmu sunbae" Siwon mengacak pelan surai Yesung "Terdengar manis" Tambah Siwon "Wonnie" Sepertinya Yesung mulai menikmati peran barunya "Wae Sungie?"

"Apa kau sungguh menyayangiku?" Siwon menyeritkna keningnya "Tentu"

"Jika kau melihatku menangis, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan membunuh orang itu" Yesung terdiam beberapa saat,mendengar jawaban itu sama dengan jawaban Kyuhyun "Kau membunuhnya sendiri?"

"Mungkin, atau juga aku akan menyewa pembunuh bayaran".

.

"Hyung kau dimana?" Yesung memasuki apartementnya bersama Siwon "Yesung" Ucap Kyuhyun senang, senyum yang hanya ia tunjukkan dihadapan Yesung tidak untuk orang lain "Nugu?" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada namja yang ada di samping Yesung "Ini Siwon, dia namjachinguku hyung" Kyuhyun memandang Siwon mulai ujung kaki sampai 'Obsidian itu' batin Kyuhyun, caramelnya bertabrakan dengan obsidian Siwon 'apa dia?'"Hyung! kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun menggeleng "Ayo masuk".

"Yesung, sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu" Yesung hanya menuruti apa yang Kyuhyun katakan

"Apa kau yang bernama Choi Siwon?" Siwon mengangguk "Nde"

"Kuharap kau menjaga Yesung dengan baik" ucap Kyuhyun tajam, setelah ia tahu obsidian itu, ia menjadi tak suka pada Siwon.

.

.

"Kyu-ah!" Kibum berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun di cafe dekat markasnya "Wae? Kenapa kau menyuruhku kesini" Kibum masih sibuk mengatur napasnya "Aku tahu siapa yang membunuh appamu" Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya "Nugu?"

"Choi Yunho" Kyuhyun terdiam, Kibum mulai memakan makanan Kyuhyun "Dia sangat menyayangi anaknya Choi Siwon".

"Kyu, kau ditunggu diruangan Leeteuk" Dengan langkah lebarnya, Kyuhyun menggerakkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ruangan Leeteuk

"Kau bicara saja sendiri dengan Yunho"

DEG

Namja itu, pembunuh ayahnya "Aku keluar dulu" Leeteuk pergi

"Aku membutuhkan orang terbaik yang ada disini, Leeteuk bilang kau yang terbaik" Ucap Yunho memulai pembicaraan, Kyuhyun duduk di hadapan namja paruh baya itu "Dua tahun yang lalu aku pernah menyewa pembunuh bayaran disini" Kyuhyun memandang cepat, dua tahun yang lalu adalah pembunuhan appa dan eommanya"Untuk apa?"

"Membunuh seseorang untuk mendapatkan perusahaanya" Tak salah lagi, orang ini benar yang membunuh appanya "Kau harus menghabisi keluarga Kim, kau tahu Kim Heechul dan Tan Hangeng bukan? Mereka mempunyai dua anak yang masih hidup" sepertinya Yunho tak tahu yang didepannya ini adalah Kyuhyun, anak dari Hangeng dan Heechul Appa dan eommanya "Kenapa? Kau sudah mengambil perusahaanya, kau sudah membunuh Hangeng dan Heechul, kenapa kau mau menghabisi anaknya?"

"Aku merasa risih, Kim Yesung mendekati anakku Choi Siwon, aku tak mau anak itu bersama Siwon"

"Dia akan menjauhi anakmu, jadi kau tak perlu membunuh mereka berdua" Yunho menggeleng "Mereka harus mati"

"Aku tak mau membunuh mereka" Kyuhyun berdiri "Aku bisa meminta yang lain, kudengar Zhoumi juga terbaik setelah kau".

"Wonnie" Panggil Yesung, merebahkan kepalanya ke paha Siwon "Wae chagy?"

"Aku mencintaimu" Yesung sudah merasa, perasaan ini bukan perasaan sayangnya seperti ia menyayangi Kyuhyun, perasaan ini berbeda "aku lebih mencintaimu".

Yesung sedang asyik memakan makanannya, menghiraukan tatapan Kyuhyun yang berbeda "Yesung"Panggil Kyuhyun "Hm?"

"Kau harus memutuskan Choi Siwon" Yesung benar-benar tak mengerti dengan hyungnya ini, sebelumnya Kyuhyun meminta untuk menerima Siwon, dan sekarang? Kyuhyun malah meminta untuk memutuskannya "Ada apa denganmu hyung?aku sudah mencintainya" Kyuhyun tahu itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini juga demi keselamatan mereka "Hiks" Yesung menangis, ini memang caranya untuk membuat Kyuhyun luluh, Yesung tahu jika dia menangis maka Kyuhyun akan berubah fikiran "Jangan menagis dihadapanku" ucap Kyuhyun tajam "Hyung"

"Putuskan namja itu, aku tak mau tahu" Kyuhyun pergi, memasuki kamar Yesung, dan mengambil ponselnya

'Datang malam ini juga kecafe dekat apartement ku'

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?" Yesung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun "Ada urusan" Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Yesung kasar, keluar pintu dan mengganti sandi apartementnya, agar Yesung tak dapat keluar.

"Kyuhyun" kaget Siwon, ia kira Yesung yang memintannya bertemu malam-malam sepeti ini, tapi ternyata Kyuhyun hyungnya Yesung "Kau lambat" Siwon duduk di depan Kyuhyun yang memandangnya tajam "ada apa?"

"Apa kau benar mencintai adikku?"

"benar, aku sangat mencintainya"

"Apa yang kau lakukan jika melihatnya menangis?" Siwon melirik Kyuhyun sekilas "Membunuh orang yang membuatnya menangis" Kyuhyun tertawa sinis "Dia menangis karena mu-"

"Jadi, apakah kau akan membunuh dirimu sendiri" Siwon terpaku, seingatnya ia tak pernah membuat Yesung sedih, apalagi sampai menangis "Dia menangis karenamu" ulang Kyuhyun dengan nada yang lebih dingin "Kau tak perlu bunuh diri, yang kau lakukan hanya menjauhinya, Yesung sudah membencimu" Kyuhyun berdiri, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih bingung.

'Hiks,, hiks,' dengan samar Kyuhyun mendengar isakan dari kamar Yesung, Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu "Kau kenapa?" Yesung mengangkat wajahnya "Siwon memutuskanku Hyung, dia mengatakan aku membencimu" jadi Siwon benar melakukan hal itu? "Jangan menangisi namja itu" Kyuhyun mendekat, memeluk erat dongsaeng manisnya ini "Aku sangat mencintainya" Kyuhyun menghela napas, sejujurnya ia tak tega melihat Yesung meneteskan air mata.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menolak perintah Yunho, Kyu?" Tanya Leeteuk, tak biasanya Kyuhyun menolak tugasnya "Aku rasa mereka berdua tak bersalah" ucap Kyuhyun datar"Aku akan menyuruh Zhoumi untuk membunuh Kim Yesung dan Kim Kyuhyun" Disini Kyuhyun menggunakan nama samaran yaitu Cho Kyuhyun, jadi tak ada yang mengetahui jika dialah anak Tan Hangeng dan Kim Heechul "Dia sudah berada di jalan mencari keberadaan Yesung dan Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun segera keluar, menggerakkan mobilnya menuju apartement

"Geundae" Kyuhyun mencegat tangan Zhoumi yang menarik Yesung paksa "Kyuhyun"

"Biar aku yang menyerahkannya kepada Yunho" Zhoumi melepaskan tangan Yesung, menyerahkannya kepada Kyuhyun "Kuharap kau tak melakukan kesalahan" Zhoumi pergi "ada apa hyung?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti "siapa orang tadi?" Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung,menyeretnya kedalam apartement "Molla".

Nae Syyo Nae Syyo Opera

"Yeoboseo"

'Cepat kemari, ada tugas untuk mu' Kyuhyun mendudukan Yesung di sofa, "Kau jangan kemana-mana" Kyuhyun keluar, mengganti kata sandi apartement nya –lagi-.

"Choi Siwon meminta Kim Yesung lagi" Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah "Kenapa dia ingin namja itu?" marah Kyuhyun "entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Jika kau tidak mau, aku akan menyuruh Kibum untuk menculiknya"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frutasi, ini benar-benar membuat nya gila.

"Aku harus membunuh Yunho" Gumam Kyuhyun, mengambi kunci mobil.

BRAK

Kyuhyun membanting kasar pintu kantor yang dulu adalah kantor appanya, tapi sekarang sudah menjadi milik Yunho "Kyuhyun" kagetnya "Apa kau ingat? Dua tahun lalu kau menyewa pembunuh bayaran di DarkLife untuk membunuh Hangeng dan Heechul?" Yunho mengangguk "Benar" "Apa kau tau siapa orang di hadapanmu ini?"

"Aku Kim Kyuhyun, anak dari Hangeng dan Heechul, mereka adalah appa dan eommaku" Yunho membelalakan matanya aneh "Kau"

"Ya! Aku masih ingat kejadian waktu itu, kau tertawa senang melihat orang tuaku mati dihadapanmu"

_**FlashBack On**_

DOR

Satu tembakan berhasil mengenai kaki kiri Heechul "Yeobo" lirihnya "Eomma" Kyuhyun yang waktu itu berumur 16tahun terus terisak, melihat appanya yang sedang melawan agen yang ingin membunuh keluarganya dan eommanya yang sedang kesakitan

DOR

Satu sembakan lagi berhasil mengenai jantung Heechul, Heechul menghembuskan napas terakhirnya "Eomma" Jerit Kyuhyun histeris "Appa, eomma" Hangeng mendatangi Kyuhyun dan Heechul

DOR

Tanpa mereka duga, ada yang menembak Hangeng dari belakang, membuat lubang di perutnya "Appa", "Kyu, tolong jaga Yesung, jadilah hyung yang baik untuknya"

"Andwae" Kyuhyun terus menggeleng "Appa" Hangeng meninggal di depan Kyuhyun,

Kyuhyun berdiri menatap seseorang yang tertawa puas "Kenapa kau membunuh orang tuaku eoh? Mereka salah apa?" Teriak Kyuhyun marah "Itu juga salah appamu, dia tak mau menyerahkan perusahaan itu"

"ingat, suatu saat nanti kau akan merasakan akibatnya" Orang itu tertawa "Bocah seperi kau bisa apa?"

"Cepat bunuh anak ini, di atas sana masih ada satu orang lagi" Kyuhyun tersadar sesuatu,

DOR

Tembakan itu sedikit mengenai lengan kanan Kyuhyun, membuat banyak darah yang keluar, Kyuhyun terus menaiki anak tangga dengan tergesa, yang ada di fikirannya hanyalah Yesung

"Yesung" Kyuhyun segera mengunci pintu kamar Yesung "Hyung, kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Diamlah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Kyuhyun terus mencoba menenangkan Yesung, membisikan "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" walaupun kenyataanya ia sendiri ragu dengan apa yang katakan, ia tak tahu apa arti baik-baik saja, tak ada yang baik disini,

Kyuhyun membantu Yesung keluar dari jendela, dengan bantuan dari tali, mereka berhasil kabur, meninggalkan semuanya, appa, eomma, bahkan anjing kesanyangan Yesung masih ada disana "Hyung, aku takut" Yesung terus meringkuk, dengan segera Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya, air mata mengalir dengan deras di kedua caramelnya.

_**FlashBack Off**_

"Apa kau ingat aku? Aku bocah yang kau anggap remeh?" Yunho baru sadar, kenapa dia tak tahu bahwa Cho Kyuhyun adalah Kim Kyuhyun, kejadian itu sudah berlalu dua tahun lebih, Yunho juga tak ingat persisi wajah Kyuhyun "Aku akan membalas dendamku sekarang"

DOR

"Akh~!" Yunho memegangi dada sebelah kirinya yang mengeluarkan darah "Semuanya akan berakhir dengan indah, permainanmu sangat menyakitkan"

Kyuhyun mengarahkan pistol kekepala Yunho

DOR

Satu lagi tembakan mengenai kepala Yunho, membuatnya kahilangan nyawa "Sangat menyenangkan bukan?"

.

"Yesung kau dimana?" Kyuhyun memeriksa kamar Yesung, sama tak ada orang, "Aish" Kyuhyun membanting ponselnya, yang terdengar saat ia memanggil Yesung hanyalah suara operator "Kibum".

BRAK

Kyuhyun membanting kasar pintu ruangan Leeteuk "Dimana Kim Yesung?" Tanya Kyuhyun geram "Ada di lantai dua" Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya, takut terjadi sesuatu pada orang yang ia sayangi

"Kibum, Dimana Yesung?" Kibum menunjuk ruangan yang ada di sebelahnya, Kyuhyun menghela napas lega, melihat Yesung duduk di sofa dengan sedikit takut "Hyung" lirihnya "Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun segera memeluk Yesung "Aku takut"

"Kenapa orang bisa masuk ke apartement?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu hiks" Kyuhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya, mengelus punggung Yesung

KLEK

Pintu terbuka, Kibum mendekati Kyuhyun dan Yesung "Apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Kibum datar "Dia dongsaengku" mata Kibum membulat "Apa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya"

"Molla"

"Choi Siwon menunggu dibawah" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya "Aku tak mau menyerahkan Yesung" Yesung hanya menurut saat Kyuhyun menyeretnya.

"Kyuhyun" panggil Leeteuk, membuat langkah mereka terhenti "Ada tugas untukmu, bukan mebunuh atau menculik, melainkan mencuri" Yesung tersentak "Apa kau membunuh orang Hyung?"

"Aku berhenti" Ucap Kyuhyun, kembali melangkah tapi di tahan Leeteuk "Ini tugas terakhirmu, setelah itu kau boleh pergi, aku akan memberikan uang yang lebih banyak jika kau berhasil" Padahal Kyuhyun bekerja disini bukan karena uang, melainkan ia hanya ingin mencari tahu siapa pembunuh orang tuanya, bukankah ia sudah tahu dan melihat Yunho mati? Jadi sekarang Kyuhyun tak ingin lagi bekerja seperti ini, jika Yesung tahu Kyuhyun bekerja untuk mencuri, membunuh atau menculik, Yesung pasti sangat marah "Baiklah, setelah itu biarkan aku pergi dengan Yesung" Leeteuk memandang Yesung yang berada di sebelah Kyuhyun "Nugu?" "Dongsaengku, Kim Yesung dan aku sebenarnya Bukan Cho Kyuhyun melainkan Kim Kyuhyun"

"Berarti yang dimaksud Yunho adalah kau" Kyuhyun mengangguk "Biarkan aku berjalan sesuai rencanaku".

"Kibum" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kibum "Gomawo, kau telah menyimpan rahasia ini"

Rahasia? Ya! Hanya Kibum yang tahu semua tentang Kyuhyun, dari nama aslinya, masa lalunya, tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah mengatakan jika dia memiliki dongsaeng "Nde" Kibum tersenyum ramah.

.

"Yesung-ah! Selesai aku mengerjakan tugas ku, kita akan pergi, jadi kau kemasi barang-barangmu" Kyuhyun merapikan pakaiannya, menyiapkan peratalan yang ia perlukan "Kenapa Hyung bekerja seperti ini?" Mata Yesung mulai berkaca-kaca "Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa pembunuh appa dan eomma"

"Siapa? Apa hyung sudah menemukannya?"  
"Choi Yunho! Aku sudah membunuhnya, dan apa kau tahu?" Yesung menggeleng "Choi Siwon adalah anak Yunho, pembunuh orang tua kita, kuharap kau tak mendekatinya lagi" Yesung mulai meneteskan air mata "Uljima" Kyuhyun mencium kening Yesung "Aku pergi dulu".

"Ini gila" Umpat Kyuhyun, ia di tugaskan untuk mencuri cincin berlian, di dalam maupun luarnya terdapat banyak penjaga

"Leeteuk-ah! Apa kau gila? Disini banyak penjaga, bagaimana kalau aku tertangkap eoh?"

'Bukankah kau tak pernah tertangkap, sesulit apapun kau pasti bisa' Kyuhyun berdecak 'Kau harus membawa cincin itu dalam waktu satu jam, jika tidak Yesung akan mati' Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya "Apa maksudmu?"

'Yesung ada disini, yang meminta cincin itu adalah Tiffany sepupunya Siwon, jadi jika kau masih ingin melihat Yesung maka kau harus cepat'

Pip

"Damn" Kyuhyun segera masuk tanpa ketahuan, berhasil melalui pintu belakang,

Kyuhyun mengambil bubuk putih dan meniupkannya ke udara, terlihat jelas banyak garis merah yang menghalangi anak tangga menuju lantai dua "Bodoh" Dengan sangat hati-hati, Kyuhyun melewati garis pertama, sedikit membungkuk agar tak menyentuh garis yang berada setinggi bahunya, "Sial" umpatnya lagi didepan terlihat dua garis yang satu setinggi pinggang dan yang satu seringgi lutut "Gotcha" Kyuhyun tersenyum, menemukan tombol untuk mematikkan garis-garis menyebalkan itu

Tit

Garis itu hilang, dengan mudah Kyuhyun melewatinya, menaiki anak tangga "55menit lagi"

"Di sebelah kiri tangga" Kyuhyun membuka pintu "Aigoo" Pintu itu terkunci dengan kata sandi, Kyuhyun mengambil benda persegi di tasnya, menempelkan pada kunci itu, terdapat beberapa angka, Kyuhyun segera mengetikkan angka itu, dan berhasil "Shit" entah sudah keberapa kalinya Kyuhyun mengumpat, banyak kamera tersembunyi disini, namun senyum mengembang di wajahnya, melihat cincin itu berada di tengan ruangan, Kyuhyun mengambil benda berbentuk remote, mengarahkannya pada kamera tersembunyi itu, seketika kamera itu meledak, Tidak ada garis merah, semuanya dapat dengan mudah Kyuhyun lewati, mengambil cincin itu dan membawanya pergi melalui jendela, "Siapa itu?" Mata Kyuhyun membulat, napasnya seakan habis, ia ketahuan, ini pertama kalinya ia tertangkap, tanpa perkataan apa-apa Kyuhyun kabur, lari secepat mungkin, melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan banyak pengawal yang mengejarnya.

"Ini" Tiffany tersenyum puas melihat cincin itu "Kau hebat" Kyuhyun terseyum hambar "Apa kau tahu? Aku ketahuan karena mencuri cincin itu"

"Yesung sudah menunggumu diluar"

Kyuhyun segera keruangan Leeteuk "Mana uang yang kau janjikan? Aku sudah berhasil" Leeteuk melemparkan dua tumpuk amplop yang berisikan uang, Kyuhyun membuka amplop itu "Aku berhenti, Gomawo sudah memperkerjakan aku disini".

"Ayo kita pergi" Yesung menundukkan wajahnya "Kita mau kemana hyung?"

"Pergi dari tempat ini, kita bisa ke Cheonan, Busan, Gangnam Daejong, atau tempat yang lain, kita tinggalkan semua yang ada disini, memulai hidup baru yang lebih baik" Itu terdengar menyenangkan ditelinga Yesung, hidup yang lebih baik dari sekarang, melupakan yang ada disini "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Gumam Yesung, terus melihat keluar jendela mobil, entah kenapa ada perasaan yang tidak nyaman sejak mereka meninggalkan markas DarkLife.

"Kau harus membunuh Kyuhyun, bawa Yesung kepadaku" ucap Siwon dingin pada Leeteuk yang tak berekspresi "Zhoumi, Kibum, Changmin, akan menemukan mereka kau tenang saja" Siwon menyeringai.

"Hyung awas" Kyuhyun menginjak rem dalam, didepan mobil mereka ada yang menghalangi "Kibum? Zhoumi? Changmin?" kaget Kyuhyun, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, antara takut, kawatir semuanya jadi satu, Kyuhyun tahu siapa mereka, temannya saat bekerja di DarkLife "Apapun yang terjadi kau jangan keluar" Perintah Kyuhyun pada Yesung, Kyuhyun turun dari mobil, menghampiri ketiga temannya itu "Ada apa?" Zhoumi menodongkan pistol kekepala Kyuhyun "Kalian mau membunuhku?" ucap Kyuhyun sinis, menendang kaki Zhoumi dan mengambil pistol itu "Siapa yang menyuruh kalian eoh?"

"Siwon" jawab mereka serempak, Yesung turun dari mobil "Yesung! Sudah kubilang jangan keluar" bentak Kyuhyun "aku akan membantumu, jika kau mati aku akan ikut bersamamu" Yesung mulai menangis lagi, tak berapa lama datang satu mobil, Siwon dan Leeteuk turun "Mau apa lagi, cepat habsi dia"

DOR

Kyuhyun menembakan pistolnya, bukan ke arah tiga temannya atau Leeteuk dan Siwon, melainkan Ke arah Yesung "Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan" Tubuh Yesung merosot jatuh, Kyuhyun menghampirinya memeluk Yesung erat

DOR

Tembakan itu mengenai jantung Yesung "Kita kan bahagia, bukankah itu yang kita mau,sebantar lagi kita kan menyusul appa dan eomma" Yesung tersenyum di sisa tenanganya, memajamkan mata erat, napas Yesung yang tadinya memburu tak lagi terdengar,onyx itu tak lagi terbuka "Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu?" Siwon berlari "Jangan mendekat" Kyuhyun mengarahkan pistol ke arah Siwon

DOR

Kyuhyun menembak dirinya sendiri

DOR

Tak terdengar apapun lagi, semuanya hening, mereka berlima hanya menyaksikan dua saudara itu meninggal, tangan Kyuhyun dan Yesung bertaut.

"Hyung, apa ini yang terbaik?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan mungil Yesung "Semuanya akan berakhir bahagia" Mereka berdua memandang tubuh yang tak bernyawa itu, tak berapa lama pergi meninggalkannya "Kita akan segera bertemu appa dan eomma"

"Mereka telah pergi" Tubuh Siwon merosot jatuh dihadapan Yesung yang sudah tak bernyawa "Mianhae, seharusnya aku melihatmu bahagia, bukan melihatmu meninggal seperti ini" Siwon terisak,Leeteuk menenengkannya "Mereka akan bahagia jika kau merelakan Yesung pergi" Ucap Leeteuk "Mianhae" Gumam Siwon.

"Appa, Eomma! Benarkah itu kalian?" Yesung memeluk Heechul "Kenapa kalian ada disini?"

"Kami menyusulmu appa, eomma" Balas Kyuhyun senang,berhambur ke pelukan Hangeng

"Apa kalian tak menyesal?" Yesung dan Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap "Kami tak akan menyesal"

"Selama kami bersama appa dan eomma kami tak akan menyesal" Sambung Yesung.

Bukankah akhir yang bahagia? Selama kalian percaya, ini semua akan berakhir bahagia.

_**~END~**_


End file.
